Several approaches to chemical identification are based on the recognition that ion species have different ion mobility characteristics under different electric field conditions at atmospheric pressure. These approaches include time-of-flight Ion Mobility Spectrometry (IMS) and differential mobility spectrometry (DMS), the latter also known by other names such as field asymmetric ion mobility spectrometry (FAIMS). Atmospheric-pressure chemical ionization enables these identification processes (including radioactive, ultraviolet and electrospray ionization, for example).
In a conventional IMS device, a weak DC field gradient is established between an upstream electrode and a downstream collector electrode and then an ionized sample is released into the DC field. The ionized sample flows toward the collector electrode. Ion species are identified based on the time of flight of the ions to the collector. The DC field is weak where ion mobility is constant.
A typical DMS device includes a pair of opposed filter electrodes defining an analytical gap between them in a flow path (also known as a drift tube or flow channel). Ions flow into the analytical gap. A compensated high-low varying asymmetric RF field (sometimes referred to as a filter field, a dispersion field or a separation field) is generated between the electrodes transverse the ion flow in the gap. Field strength varies as the applied RF voltage (sometimes referred to as dispersion voltage, separation voltage, or RF voltage) and size of the gap between the electrodes. Such systems typically operate at atmospheric pressure.
Ions are displaced transversely by the DMS filter field, with a given species being displaced a characteristic amount transversely toward the electrodes per cycle. DC compensation is applied to the electrodes to compensate or offset the transverse displacement generated by the applied RF for a selected ion species. The result is zero or near-zero net transverse displacement for that species, which enables that species to pass through the filter for downstream processing such as detection and identification. Other ions undergo a net transverse displacement toward the filter electrodes and will eventually undergo collisional neutralization on one of the electrodes.
One limitation of convention DMS systems is that the compensation voltage applied to the filter electrodes typically generates fringe fields that force ions to impact and deposit charge along the flow path of the system adjacent to the filter. As the ions deposit their charge, a charge build up occurs that counteracts the influence of the fringe fields and allows for subsequent stable ion detection. Unfortunately, the period of time in which the DMS system reaches stable ion detection introduces response time delays, especially in a system performing multiple sample detections, which may reduce the speed and responsiveness of current DMS systems. Also, the dependence on a charge build up to enable stable ion detection may adversely effect the stability and sensitivity of the DMS system where the charge build up is dependent on other variable factors such as surrounding environmental conditions.
Another is issue is that ions near an ion filter tend to be distributed in a fire-hose pattern based on the compensation voltage setting and the fringe fields when the compensation voltage is scanned over a range of voltages. Thus, the ions exiting the ion filter are sprayed onto the surfaces adjacent to the filter where charge builds up or accumulates.